The Fox's Master
by spazzgirl
Summary: This time she's in control. NaruSaku, SakuNaru, PWP, Porn Withouh Plot, One-shot, Lemon


**The Fox's Master**

**Ok, I had this one-shot in my head for a while, and no I didn't post this one on deviantart, because I really don't know why. This is a random NaruSaku one-shot lemon, if you all want to know.**

**My inspiration, listening to "Circus" by Britney Spears, so listen to that song while reading this, I know I did, well I am the one actually writing it.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not my creation**

**I just realized that I'm turning over to the perverted side, oh no, great then all of my stories would be one-shots, that are mostly lemons. Gosh I'm such a pervert, my mind has been corrupted by reading other sexy fics, I don't remember what they were called.**

**So as I said in my profile, Naruto and Sakura are 18, though if I decide to change their age, then I will put it in the beginning. Though Sakura will be rough to Naruto, but hey I'm just trying some new things, so don't kill me.**

**Well enjoy**

* * *

An amused smile fell upon Sakura's face as she watched Naruto read a book, she always loved the way he looked when he was into something, but right now, she wanted _him _to be interested in _her_. She silently walked behind the couch and rested her chin on the cushion. Sakura's hands gently smothered Naruto's body, as they went down his well built body, her hands made their way towards his pants. Her left hand grabbed the book and threw it, Naruto watched with curiosity as she walked around the couch and stood in front of her. Sakura pushed Naruto down on his back causing the blond to look at her with confusion, she mentally smiled as she had the upper hand, and Naruto had no idea what Sakura had plan for him. The rosette had him in a straddle position; she sat right on top of his pants, her calves on the side of his legs. Sakura started grinding her lower region against Naruto's rough jeans, she smirked as the blonde's erection started to harden, and she stopped when she felt his erection poking her.

Sakura rested a hand on his chest, Naruto still had no clue of what she was planning, and she smiled as she gripped the collar of his light blue polo shirt. Naruto's eyes widened as she ripped the shirt from his body, revealing his well developed abs and perfect six-pack.

"Sakura, that was my favorite shirt," Naruto childishly whined.

The rosette smiled and brought her lips to his ear, "Well that's too bad."

Sakura roughly kissed Naruto, she sucked his bottom lip, while Naruto was trying to gain some control. But Naruto notice something about his flower, she was being rough with him, though he didn't mind, he was really confused of why she acting like this. Naruto was too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't know something tugging him, he opened his eyes and saw Sakura holding a leash, his eyes looked at his neck and saw a collar on it.

"Sakura, what's the meaning of this," Naruto panicky asked.

Sakura made a disappointing sound, "Naruto-kun, you've been such a bad fox, and I think your _master _needs to train you of how to behave," the rosette purred seductively.

Naruto swallowed hard and his face turned read in embarrassment, he felt Sakura tug the leash telling him to follow. The blonde obeyed his _master _and followed her, once they reached their room, Sakura roughly pushed Naruto on the bed. Sakura walked up to him, she grabbed the leash that was hanging from the side of his bed, Naruto watch Sakura tying it on drawer handle. Before the blonde could do anything, everything darkened, after a while Naruto snapped his eyes open as he heard the sound of a whip, standing in front of him was a seductress Sakura. She was wearing a black colored tight shirt that stopped right above the belly button, and a black tight skirt, Naruto's erection was getting harder causing a really big bulge to show. Sakura smiled happily, this is what she planned for, the trap was set and now time for the kill, and Naruto noticed that the collar was still on him but the leash was gone. Naruto's eyes widened as Sakura's whip ripped his pants, he gulped as Sakura climbed on the bed, and he saw a tinkle in her eyes as she grabbed the waistband of his boxer.

"Sakura you wouldn't do that, right?" Naruto asked as he lowered his head.

"Tempting, but it's something I can't resist," the rosette smirked seductively as she ripped his boxers off.

"Sakura, now you're going to buy me a replacement," Naruto smirked as he wrapped his arms around his waist, but let go as soon as Sakura's whip cracked as she hit the floor with it.

"You're a very naughty pet Naruto-kun, I think I need to train you," the blond could've sworn he heard Kyuubi chuckled like a pervert.

Sakura grabbed his very hard member, before Naruto could make a sound, Sakura's whip cracked.

"Ah, I didn't say you could do anything." Naruto saw Sakura's hand go green around his member; his member became even harder than before. "Tell me Naruto-kun does this feel good?" Sakura asked as the green light became brighter.

"Yes," Naruto hissed out, Sakura's whip cracked again.

"I never said you could talk," Sakura whispered harshly against his ear as he gripped his member a bit harder, the blond couldn't help but hiss. "Aw is my poor fox hurt?"

Naruto shyly nodded his head, Sakura smiled as she let go of his member, she brought her face towards to his pulsating member. She gave it a long and slow lick causing Naruto to shudder, just before Naruto could let out a stifle cry, he bit his tongue knowing that Sakura would get mad at him. She took the tip inside of her mouth; her tongue licking it as if it were a lollipop of her favorite flavor, Naruto gripped the bed sheets as Sakura slowly tortured him, the rosette slowly sucked the tip, she smiled as it twitched in her mouth.

"Damn it Sakura I'm so close," Naruto whispered softly, Sakura took him out of her mouth and hit the floor with her whip. The blonde eyes widened at his mistake.

"Naruto, it seems that you aren't going to cooperate, seeing that you disobey my orders, but I know oh to punish you." Sakura smiled as her right hand rubbed her lower region.

Naruto licked his lips as his breathing became slower, her hand disappeared in her skirt, her head dropped as she inserted a finger in her dripping entrance, that only meant one thing to Naruto, and it meant that she wasn't wearing any underwear. He was so tempted to take her, as he tried to get up he noticed his hands were chained on the bed post, he saw Sakura smiling.

"Since you won't learn the way I wanted, I had to take drastic measures," Sakura pecked his lip, causing the blond to groan.

She hiked her skirt up, Naruto saw that Sakura still had her finger inside of her, she moaned as she entered her middle finger. Sakura's fingers moved in and out of her as she bucked her hips against her hand, for Naruto this was torture, her half lidded eyes saw Naruto's erection becoming extremely hard. She rested her chin on his shoulder, her entrance right on his erection, as soon she moved down until the tip was inside. Sakura moaned in his ear as she came all over his member, her juices flowing down onto his member. Naruto groaned as Sakura's juices lubricated his still harden member, his breathing shortened a bit as Sakura was regaining her breath after her orgasm, the blond bucked his hips but Sakura held his hips down.

"I think your forgetting that I'm in charge Naruto-kun," Sakura bit the flesh of his earlobe.

Naruto moaned as Sakura moved her hips around with the tip of his member still in. Sakura licked the rim of his earlobe, her emerald eyes stared into his cerulean eyes that were now filled with lust. Sakura lifted her hips up causing the tip of Naruto's member to come out, the rosette sat a bit above his lower region, but still felt his member poking her back.

"Naruto-kun, be a good boy, and take off my clothes," Sakura smiled devilishly.

"And how do you want me to take them off?" Naruto curiously asked his master.

"Take them off, _slowly_." Sakura commanded.

"But I'm chained up," Naruto said pointing to that chains that bounded his hands.

"Oh well that's too bad, but there is another way," the blond saw the same tinkle in her eye. "Why don't you rip them off with your teeth," the rosette smiled.

Naruto obeyed Sakura's commands, Sakura brought her chest close to Naruto, and the blonde brought his head up to the collar of her shirt. He took a handful in his mouth and ripped it, then Sakura stood up a bit so Naruto could take off her skirt, but unlike the shirt, he ripped the skirt like a wolf ripping off a piece of meat from a caribou it had just killed. To Sakura's surprise, Naruto licked her dripping entrance, but the blonde stopped as soon he heard Sakura's whip crack. Sakura brought her face towards Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I didn't say you could lick me, now did I?" The blond shook his head; Sakura grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him closer to her face. "I didn't think so." Naruto hit the bed board as Sakura let go of him.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sakura smiled at Naruto's question.

"Like I said I'm going to punish you." The rosette placed herself upon Naruto's member, she moaned as she pushed herself down on Naruto's member. "Does that feel good Naruto-kun?"

The blond nodded his head in response, as Sakura rode on Naruto; she pressed her chest against Naruto's face. The blond moaned in-between her breast as she continued her movements, but Sakura whip cracked, the blond bit his tongue to prevent any sounds to come out of his mouth.

"Naruto-kun are you going to behave," Sakura asked as she stopped riding Naruto, she felt the blond nod his head against her chest. The rosette grabbed a key and released Naruto's hands; the blond pulled away and looked at Sakura.

The rosette smiled and gripped Naruto's hips, she continued to ride him, Sakura ordered Naruto to thrust up, and the blond did what he was ordered. Naruto held Sakura up as she bounced on him, the blonde licked her areola causing Sakura to moan, but this time there wasn't a whip crack to be heard. The blonde growled and took an areola in his mouth and sucked greedily on his treat, he bit down as Sakura's wall clamped around his member, that ached for released, but Sakura wouldn't allow it. She cried as Naruto's thrust met hers, Naruto groaned as Sakura thrusted hard against him, the pain didn't bother him as Sakura's nail dug deeper into his hips. Naruto cupped her ass as he thrusted even harder against her, the blonde rolled him allowing him to be on top, but Sakura rolled them again so he ended on his back again.

"Naruto-kun, I think you're forgetting that I'm your master," Sakura whispered huskily in his ear.

Naruto shivered as Sakura was no longer a follower, but a leader and a master, and he was the pet that would be loyal and obedient to his master's commands. Sakura would make sure that Naruto did what he was told, she moaned as she felt her release coming close; Naruto did as well, the blond felt like he couldn't hold on for much longer. Sakura moaned loudly as soon as her release came, Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to hold on a bit longer, waiting for Sakura's order.

"Naruto-kun, let go," Sakura whispered softly in his ear.

Naruto let out a howl of pleasure as he came, his milky fluid filling Sakura's empty womb. The blond dropped his head on the pillow and allowed sleep to take over.

"You have a good sleep, my naughty fox," Naruto opened his eyes as he looked up; Sakura had him cradled between her soft breast as she stroked his hair.

"Well if you had a good sleep, then I did have a good sleep," was Sakura's answer. "Am I still a bad fox?"

Sakura chuckled lightly, "Oh yes you are Naruto-kun."

The blond smirked as he really enjoyed being punished by his master.

**END**

* * *

**It's done; finally, phew I thought I'd never would never get this done before my mom would kick me off of my laptop.**

**I hoped you guess this kind of dominant Sakura, like I said before; I'm just trying some new things out, hoping to make my lemons better than before, and not using the same materials.**

**I don't want any complaints about Sakura being rough with Naruto, like I said before in the beginning, Sakura will be rough with Naruto, but its part of the story anyways.**

**I bet a lot of you males wish that you were in Naruto's position in this one-shot, Naruto's such a naughty fox (giggles like a pervert).**

**Well I hoped you guys enjoyed this fic, I probably might write another, but this time Naruto will take his part as the dominant male, to the cookie cave (starts running).**


End file.
